Blood and Roses
by percabeth4ever-jasper4ever
Summary: What if Erin couldn't bring Vlad back from being evil? What if he was getting ready to lead the vampire into a war against the humans when a new vampire comes into town? Well, you'll find out. Note: I love Erin/Vlad pairing, this is just my view of a what if!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Red With Blood

_There is no greater evil than anarchy_

_Sophocles_

Vladimir's POV

There is nothing like the taste of warm blood in the morning, right before school. I could smell the fear of everyone who was sitting at the table, even Ingrid was cautious of me. Especially since Erin wasn't able to 'save' me a week ago. Although my father couldn't stop smiling, as if he knew something I didn't. No matter. Whatever he was planning, it would fail. Any plan he had against me would fail.

"Erin, sweetheart, you seem a little nervous today. Is there something you need to tell us?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Sweetheart" she gritted out. I chuckled, set my glass of blood down, removed my feet from on top of the table, and then used my vampire speed to get next to her chair. I leaned in.

"I see you've finally come to your senses and figured out what everyone else has known all along, love. That the old Vlad is gone and that I of all people can not be saved" I whispered into her ear with elongated fangs and eyes as black as night. With those words I knew I was crushing the last bit of hope she had left.

"You're a monster!" Erin yelled jumping out of her chair. I laughed at the comment.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, darling" I said loudly and I zoomed out the door and to school. The next time she saw me was at lunch time, in an empty hallway. I was pushing her precious breather best friend against the row of lockers as I took a few pints of blood from her pretty little neck.

"How could you?" Erin sobbed out. I got to give it to her; she's a very persistent girl.

"I don't know why you are so surprised! I'm a _vampire_, this is what I do" I said. After I removed my fangs from the girl's neck.

"It's not just the biting, Vlad! It's the fact that your taking her will away!" she said. I used my vampire speed so that I stood in front of her.

"How would you like it if your food kept moving?" I snarled rhetorically.

"I wish I didn't have to do this..." Erin said taking a stake out of her jacket. I smirked. I took a step closer to so that her stake was right over my unbeating heart.

"Go on then. Stake me" I said. She tried, but she hesitated. She didn't have the guts.

"You can't, can you? You still _care_ about me" I growled, emphasizing that infernal emotion.

"I don't care about you anymore" she insisted. I rolled my eyes.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?" I demanded.

"Will she turn?" Erin asked all of a sudden. I pulled back my fangs.

"No, I didn't take enough blood for her to turn. Which reminds me, her memory needs fixing" I said turning back to other girl. Erin then walked off.

Erin's POV

He was gone. The Vlad I knew didn't exist, not anymore. He disappeared and was replaced by a demon who takes pleasure in the pain of innocent people. If he was going to be this way, fine. If he wants a war, he will get a war. And when the humans won I would drive a stake through his precious unbeating heart.

Vladimir's POV

After I finished erasing the breather's memory, the bell rang. I walked to math class with my bag on my shoulders. I went to go sit down in the back of the class. I caught most of the girls staring at me, which brought a smug grin to my face. They started finding me attractive when I acquired my 'bad boy' persona. I threw a wink at a girl who seamed a little shy. She blushed and looked down into her text book. I chuckled.

I thought the class would have been boring, but Erin sat in front of me. I had so much fun seeing her squirm at my words.

"You smell so sweet, slayer. Like roses. Sweet. Bloody. Red. Roses." I whispered into her ear.

"Shut. Up" she snarled at me. I smirked.

"Oh come on, Erin. I just want a taste" I whispered.

"To bad you aren't getting any then" she said smugly.

"Don't be selfish. There is more than enough to go around" I said with a cruel smile.

"Is this your sick and twisted way of flirting with me?" Erin asked. I smirked and started playing with a few strands of her hair.

"What? Don't you like my tactics?" I asked.

"Leave. Me. Alone" she gritted out. I chuckled and leaned a bit forward. I put my lips next to her ear.

"You better start sleeping with an eye open, slayer. After all, you never know what might go bump in the night" I threatened. The bell rang and Erin ran out of the room while I sat back in my chair with a satisfied smirk. Oh, Erin, didn't anyone tell you not to run away from a vampire.

Later that night I was drinking a cup of Aristocrat that got out of my father's blood cellar. I could sense Ingrid walking through the hall on the way to her room. She wanted to get past me without me noticing so I wouldn't cause trouble. For once in her unlife, she was afraid. I just smirked and decided to show her mercy. She'd come to appreciate this eventually.

That night I had a dream, the most delicious dream. In the dream there was a brunette girl running through a forest, a slayer. Her heart was racing out of fear. There was a wolf howling in the distance as the light of the full moon made its way through the tree. A pair of blue eyes flashed in my head. I heard the splatter of blood and then my own eyes flashed open. Someone was coming, someone powerful. I smiled a cruel smile. The walls would soon run red with the blood of the innocent.

A/N: I know I haven't updated on my first story and I'm sorry but I got addicted to this show so had to write a fanfiction for it. Will update for my first story soon and I hope you like this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Blood Countess

_Some say the world will end in fire_

_Some say in ice_

_Robert Frost_

Vladimir's POV

I was walking from my first class of the day, double history. A class like that was boring for a vampire, not only because breathers had all the facts wrong, but also because the few things they did get correct us vampires already knew. It was one of the perks of immortality. I was handed a flyer that announced that there would be a party tonight. I figured that would be when she showed up, especially since Ms. Mcauley had announced a new student was coming tonight. If she did come to the party, tonight would be then known as the beginning of the end for all breathers. In no time they would become nothing more than blood bags and playthings. I could feel her blood thirst from miles away. Vampires would come out of the shadows and she would help me.

"What's happening tonight?" Erin demanded stepping in front of me so she was blocking my way, before I could walk further down the hall.

"Good Morning to you too" I said rolling my eyes. She could be so pathetic.

"Tell me what's happening at the party tonight" she demanded again. She's smarter than I gave her credit for, it seams.

"I don't know" I said. I technically wasn't lying to her; I had no idea if the girl in my dreams was coming tonight specifically.

"But you know what might happen. Who our... guest might be" she confirmed. I smirked and leaned in. I spoke into the ear that had a slayers guild mini recorder attached to it.

"All I know is that if the person I think is coming does come, then she will tear this school apart and there is nothing either of us can do to stop it from happening" I whispered into her ear, moved her out of the way and walked away.

"She?" Erin asked, but I just kept walking way. She would know soon enough.

After Break I went to science, I could feel Erin staring at the back of my head as we stood behind lab tables. She was trying to figure me out. It was amusing at first, but now it was beginning to be really annoying.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer!" I snapped as I was trying to complete the assignment.

"Love to, but then my camera would break" she growled in return.

"Work on your insults, slayer" I said.

"Make me" she countered.

Before I could though the teacher cleared her throat and shot a glare at us. A glare that might have scared the old Vlad, so all I did was give her my most charming grin. Her face softened a bit, a sickening reaction that came from most of the single brain celled girls in this horrendous place that passed for a school.

"Pardon, Ms. Heather, Erin here was just showing me how to do the lab efficiently. Weren't you Erin?" I said. Erin just nodded slowly while the professor's face softened even further at my so called 'kindness'. It was disgusting how they would all melt at your feet with just a smile and a few words. If the nauseating sighs of revolting idolization coming from the idiotic lovestruck teenage girls behind me were any indication to that. Unfortunately, they had there uses. The use I needed to right now was to give me a metaphoric higher ground in the battle against Erin.

Erin narrowed eyes as if trying to figure out the motive behind my present actions. My motives were simple I wanted this world to g to hell, the hell that vampires have been cowardly hiding in for centuries. She just happened to be going down with the rest of these moronic creatures.

A few hours later…

Tonight's party happened to be a celebration for the New Years. It was being held outside at night, it would officially begin in half an hour. There were streamers and paper lanterns hanging from roof to roof. Tables full of food and drinks sat outside in the patio. Tonight would be celebrated with song and dance. And what a celebration it would be! There was nothing like an upcoming bloodbath to brighten ones day. I could feel her coming as a stood there in a dark corner, staring at the beauty of the moon. I drank a sip from the cup of blood that was in my hand. I could feel the warm life essence make its way down my throat.

Then in a few minutes the party started, various students made there way upstage to perform their cover version for a certain song. I didn't care much, although it was quite amusing that Erin thought she could bring the good side of me back with lyrics of the song Break My Heart from an American singer by name of Hilary Duff. Then a girl with baby blue eyes, raven black hair, and porcelain skin came on stage. She was dress in a black dress and black high heels, the strand of red beads that hung around her neck matched her red lipstick, and her hair reached her hips. Ms. Mcauley introduced her as Erin made her way offstage.

"May I have your attention? I would love to introduce Belladonna Bathory, she is a new student here at Grangeside Day School" she announced. Bathory, as in Elizabeth Bathory. It was her. The girl whose bloodlust and killer instinct would help me destroy this repulsive species known as humanity. Then the girl known as Belladonna grabbed the microphone to perform the cover of the song Lovesick by Emily Osment.

_You're so mono, together we could be stereo, st-st-stereo love  
You look so low, low, together we could get hi, hi-fi st-st-stereo_

Boom, boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom  
You make my heart go, you make my heart go  
Boom, boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom  
You make my heart go super sonic boom, super sonic

You got me high, you got me low  
You make, make me go, go, go out of control  
I l-l-like the way we flow  
Let's go, go, go get me that sensory overload

Got me, got me love, got me love, got me lovesick  
Got me, got me love, got me love, you got me lovesick  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, you turn it up

You're the needle scratching on my vinyl  
G-g-gambling with that delicious thing  
It takes two to dance four on the floor  
Hot like an 808  
(Hot like an 808)  
Hot like an 808  
(Hot like an 808)

Boom, boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom  
You make my heart go, you make my heart go  
Boom, boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom  
You make my heart go super sonic boom, super sonic

You got me high, you got me low  
You make, make me go, go, go out of control  
I l-l-like the way we flow  
Let's go, go, go get me that sensory overload

Got me, got me love, got me love, got me lovesick  
Got me, got me love, got me love, you got me lovesick  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, you turn it up

Radioactive, now you can't stop it  
We're gonna party all night  
Radioactive, you know we got it  
We're gonna party all night

Radioactive, super hypnotic  
We're gonna party all night  
Radioactive, now you can't stop it  
We're gonna, we're gonna, gonna  
We're gonna, we're gonna, gonna

Boom, boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom  
Boom, boom, super sonic boom

You got me high, you got me low  
You make, make me go, go, go out of control  
I l-l-like the way we flow  
Let's go, go, go get me that sensory overload

Got me, got me love, got me love, got me lovesick  
Got me, got me love, got me love, you got me lovesick  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, you turn it up

Boom, boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom  
You make my heart go, you make my heart go  
Boom, boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom  
You make my heart go super sonic boom, super sonic

While she had performed the song she had walked through the crowd and looking at me the whole time, when she finished she stood in front of me. There wasn't a bead of sweat on her face, not a hair out of place. She had given all she had into the song, but yet was a graceful as a swan. As if she was putting on a performance to prove her worth. And not just at singing. I present our dear Blood Countess

A/N: I apologize for taking longer than I thought; I've been very busy this week. I also apologize if I take even longer this week; I have a midterm I need to worry about. I'd like to thank you to all my readers for all your reviews.

Thanks to:

BookWormsAreADyingRace

ThaliaAndNicoForEver

Songstar1

Vlarinfan4eva

HermioneandMarcus

TexasDreamer01

redrachxo

Blueie110

Hyahya

baffledcarcajou1

Charchisto


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Initiation

_We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark_

_The real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light_

_Plato_

Vlad's POV

I was sitting inside of the school in my father's throne room. The chair that I happened to be sitting on was m father's throne, which is why he just happened to be glaring at me. Bertrand was standing right next to me, Ingrid was silently cowering on the sofa, and Erin was in her room as I stared at our guest. Belladonna sat in a chair in front of me with a smirk graced her lips.

"Not that I'm not honored to meet the granddaughter of Elizabeth Bathory, a women rumored to have murdered 700 girls, but I must ask. Why are you here at Garside Day School of all places?" I asked her. She tilted her head to the side slightly, made her eyes widen, and moved a blank look across her face to create a faux look of innocence.

"Do I need a particular reason to visit the Chosen One?" she said in a child like voice that sited her pixie like stature. I gave a soft chuckle at her words and tilted my body forward.

"No, but just like your grandmother, you always have a reason to being in certain place, Ms. Bathory" I said. She then got rid of her innocent demeanor as fast as you could say Bloody Mary. A demonic look came onto her face, a look that suited the face of my future queen.

"You're right. I'm here to meet you actually. I had heard a rumor that our vampire king to be had come to his senses and had started to cause some chaos. I wanted to personally see if they were true" she explained.

"And if they weren't true?" I asked in a tone of nonchalance.

"Then my role to play here would be to knock some sense into you, maybe even literally" she answered. I gave her a faux look of doubt.

"And what makes you think you're worthy enough to knock sense into the head of the future Grand High Vampire?" I asked. She gave me this look as if she was telling me she didn't believe the look.

"We both know more than enough to do the job, after all I am the Blood Countess" she said standing up and stepping closer.

"Maybe, but I need to know you have rightfully earned that title" I said even though she truly did deserve that title. Belladonna had killed almost the double of the breathers that her grandmother had. Not only that but she had tortured them in the cruelest ways. She might even deserve the title more than her grandmother did. If anybody had more evil than I had it was Belladonna Bathory.

"Just tell me what I need to prove it and I will" she promised, her fangs poking out of her gums. I looked into her red turned eyes that reminded me of pools of splattered blood. Blood that would bleed from this world as soon as she was done with her task, then that blood would then be used to in the celebration of our victory.

"Ingrid's birthday is next week. I would like for you to plan her number of destructive activities scheduled for that week and have it culminate in an event that is chaotic enough for her. After all the sister of the chosen one deserves the best" I said. Ingrid looked at me in surprise and then gave me a vampiric smile, which told me that she approved. Then a confused look flitted across her face.

"You want to throw me a birthday party?" she asked. I smirked. She was afraid I was up to something and I was using her birthday to do it. That theory was both true and false.

"Of course, like I said you're my sister. Believe it or not, you're important to me and besides you only turn 21 once" I said. Surprisingly, nothing I had just said was a lie. Ingrid was important to me and not just because of my plans. Apparently my explanation was acceptable because she nodded and went back to her previous activities. I then turned back to Belladonna.

"Can you do it?" I asked. She gave me another look of faux childhood innocence before letting her fangs pop out, they gleamed as if there small knives.

"Definitely, this will be a birthday she'll never forget" she promised. I looked into her baby blue eyes and saw raw conviction in them. She was determined not only to prove herself to me but also to cause as much chaos as possible. She truly was bloodthirsty.

"Excellent. I would like a detailed plan of the activities as soon as possible, preferably before next week" I said. She curtsied before exiting the room. I turned to Bertrand, cuing him to update me on any news.

"Miss Bathory has been registered in all her classes. Her schedule matches yours perfectly. Her suitcases have been moved into the room next to yours and her coffin is being moved in as we speak" he announced. I nodded after analyzing the information, finding it satisfactory.

"Good. I also want you to make sure Erin does not leave the school" I said.

"You still trust that she won't have you killed?" Bertrand asked.

"Au contraire, but I want her here to here to watch all the _events_ that I have planned. She will be the last to go, I want her to see this school and her precious guild as they go up in flames" I said. Next week was just the beginning, the beginning of the end. It was Belladonna's initiation.

A/N: sorry it took me as long as it did to add another chapter, I've been stressing out about tests and I had to do that first (thank you mother). thanks for following and sending reviews. They helped build my confidence enough to continue the story. I need a few critiques though. If there's something about my writing, not the plot, that you don't like send me a pm. I would like that a lot. Thanks! Now here is a dedication to my loyal followers:

BookWormsAreADyingRace

ThaliaAndNicoForEver

Songstar1

Vlarinfan4eva

HermioneandMarcus

TexasDreamer01

redrachxo

Blueie110

Hyahya

baffledcarcajou1

Charchisto

Carol (Guest)

Yazzy and Vladdy Forever

Yaz 3 Vlad (Guest)

Carastarr

staregirl


End file.
